


Lacrymosa

by InsertDreams



Series: Lacrymosa [1]
Category: Draco/Harry - Fandom, Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertDreams/pseuds/InsertDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the 5th year of Harry Potter, love and tragedy strikes, plunging everyone head first into a land of magical creatures. The Ministry is trying to control Hogwarts. Voldemort is not in hiding. Harry is in danger and the Ministry of Magic tries to cover up their DNA experiments. Draco must thwart Dumbledore while stopping his Father's Plans. Originally written by Mikiri's Revenge. Featuring Veela!Draco and Elf!Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act 1

**A/N** : Always carry a fire-extinguisher.

Mikiri's Revenge: FINALLY SOMEONE HAS ADOPTED THIS FREAKING STORY. I don't care what happens to it.

* * *

**-Act 1-**

Draco Malfoy leaned his head on the Slytherin table, his hands clenched in his lap. As his left leg bounced up and down impatiently, his mind reeled with worry. His mate was not present. There was no trace of his scent but she had been there. Where was his father? Lucius had said he'd be there this morning.

'Oh.' Draco thought. 'It's morning, now is it?' He glared into the table. 'Get a grip, you're a Malfoy and a Veela. You should better control than this. Where is he?' A picture formed in his mind, a memory from his sixteenth birthday. His one soul mate.

Draco lifted his head off the table and looked around, 'Who was missing, it was probably in his year, after all mates were normally close in age…'

Potter! Potter was the only one missing! Did that mean his mate was Potter? Blaise wasn't helping at all. The normally composed boy was fidgeting as well. Several other Slytherins were nervous at seeing their two main leaders so discontent.

Then there was a scent, his mate's scent! Another came wafting through the Hall. There was a bang, the huge doors slammed open. Several people screamed, others were stupefied by the commotion.

'Humph, idiots.' Draco thought.

In the doorway stood a pair of companions, one boy leaning heavily on the other, who was a cloaked figure. The cloaked figure gently placed his companion down on the floor against the doorframe before turning and walking forward to the Head Table. A wicked wind whipped through the Hall and the teachers were submitted to the figure's hating, slit pupil, purple eyed, glared. Then the figure growled at all the heads turning in his direction.

"How dare you! How dare you! Do you know what you almost did!? You could have possibly destroyed your world's existence! How. Dare. You?!" the figure, now identified as a male being, yelled in rage, cloak whirling around him amazingly his hood remained up.

Dumbledore stood up slowly, assessing the danger that the pair brought. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you are yelling about." He spoke inconsequentially.

The figure snorted. "How couldn't you? You're the one who put him in that position. Notice anyone missing, eh?" The boy asked furiously, waving his arms as if to suggest a look around the Great Hall.

His statement caused heads to turn left and right, the Golden Trio had just witnessed their missing member. Draco noted both Ron and Hermione's expressions as he looked around.

"So it must be your fault he's like this." A blonde haired girl had walked over to Harry the moment that everyone was distracted, she was inspecting Harry's face.

'That voice.' Draco head spun around to look back in the door way. It was Lovegood, and he appeared to be the first to notice.

"But you brought him back, didn't you, you nice Manar?" She asked dreamily, turning toward the cloaked figure.

The figure stiffened but slowly nodded "That I did, young Sweeper, that I did." Several of the students looked at each other confused, what was a Manar, and Loony wasn't a Keeper in Quidditch at all, so what were they talking about?

Draco was distracted by this mystery when Blaise stood up abruptly with his eyes widened with alarm.

"Cousin Seth, what are you doing here?!"

The figure turned slightly towards the Slytherin table, his eyes flashing with amusement only seen by those at the end of the Head Table.

"Cousin Blaise, how nice to see you again, and so soon! Ah. I must go to my Shadow, you understand. Right, Blaise?" the figure said, turning around and walking swiftly down the walkways between the tables. Dumbledore decided that he needed to know if the man was a threat. A short blast of wind later and the figure's hood was finally blown off.

The figure stopped. He turned slowly to look at Dumbledore. Several of the students were whispering at the figure's appearance. Draco really couldn't blame them. The figure was tall, thin, had an almost white complexion, and white hair that was spotted and streaked with silver. What drew the most whispers was the pointed ears, elven ears, and slit pupil purple eyes, inhuman eyes.

Draco's eyes narrowed, the teen, for he couldn't be much older than Draco himself, had spoken of a Shadow. Then called Luna a Keeper, but only after Luna called him a Manar. Shadows and Keepers he knew of, both of them as in the inheritance of his pureblood family line. Since the boy had a Shadow, Draco could narrow down his choices of what position the boy held over his mate.

His mate! After all his jittering he hadn't actually looked at his mate very well. It was Potter as Draco had assumed it would be, but Potter did not look well. He was still where Blaise's cousin had left him, leaning against the doorframe. Draco lifted his head and sniffed the air, yes, Potter was his mate. Potter smelled wonderful, a scent of mint mixed with earth and… Blood? Why does he smell like blood? Draco cried out in his mind. Draco panicked slightly, not that it showed. But he could also pick up on a distinctly non-human scent on his mate as well. The power of the scent, Draco felt as if he was in heaven. But then He clued back into the conversation between Blaise's cousin and the Headmaster.

"- I'm surprised you don't recognize me Dumbledore, after all you hired me." The teen said and several people looked startled. Dumbledore had hired a teen, to do what?

"I never saw you during the interview if you remember correctly." Dumbledore said. Draco looked up at the Head Table, the only seat open was the DADA seat. Dumbledore had hired a teen to take that spot? But who was Draco to judge. The teen rolled his eyes at the curious looks and made to leave again.

"Where are you going?" Dumbledore asked. The teen rolled his eyes and turned slightly exasperation coloring his tone.

"To take care of my Shadow, he is injured in case you didn't notice. I am leaving now." The teen hissed in irritation and left without another word. Blaise followed after, his food forgotten on his place.

Draco decided followed Blaise. He had to find out more about his mate. He must. His insides were pulling him that direction. As if he could not be without Potter for one more moment.

Draco ran up after the teen, Seth? That's what Blaise had called him anyway. He heard footsteps behind him and figured it was Luna. How the teen knew how to get to the Hospital Wing, Draco never knew, probably Blaise was leading.

As he entered the teen were wondering around the cabinets in the back looking for a potion. "Well damn. They don't have it!" he heard as the teen closed the cabinet door. He turned around and walked over to a bed next to where Blaise stood. He looked at Harry, who was in the bed, Draco assumed.

"Is it that important for him to get it, Seth?" Blaise asked quietly. His cousin nodded fervently.

"Extremely important, the potion gets rid of inner bruising, I'm trying to save his ability to talk. His uncle had him in a strangle hold when I broke in. The bruises are deep enough to be worried about it." Seth replied, one of his hands going through his pockets looking for something. "Ha! Found it!"

"The potion?" Blaise asked.

"Sorta, I have the potion in here. It's my personal stash of potions and Wizarding supplies." Came the absent minded response as Seth tapped his hand on top of the tiny lid of a keychain trunk. Draco blinked as it enlarged, Seth wasted no time opening it and fishing out a smaller box.

Draco snuck over to look at the box and it was full of potions in all colors he could think of. Seth looked them over before selecting a brilliant purple potion. He snapped the box closed and, ignoring Draco, walked to the head of the bed and coaxed Harry into drinking it.

Harry himself, Draco noticed, was semi-conscious. His eyes were open, but the rich green color was dulled with pain. He whimpered slightly as he swallowed the potion, his muscles bruised and tight, making it hard to swallow.

Blaise noticed Draco standing near Seth's trunk and asked quietly "Is Potter your mate?"

Draco nodded and continued to stare as Seth slowly began to heal Harry. He wanted desperately to be there soothing his mate and helping ease the pain.

Seth apparently had noticed Draco as well and said, "If he is your mate, I am to warn you that if you hurt him, I will kill you. Immediately. I have failed my job of protecting his to this point but I will not allow myself to fail him now that I have found him."

Draco nodded and asked "You're his Keeper then? And Lovegood's his Sweeper?"

Seth nodded crossing his arms and giving Draco a look over.

There was silence for about ten minutes while the group of four sat waiting for the potions to work. Dumbledore strode in with the Heads of Houses on his heels. Madam Pomphrey strode in moments later, glaring at Dumbledore for making her stay at the feast when she obviously had a patient.

"I must ask what is going on in here." Dumbledore said observing the scene in front of him. Two Slytherins, one Ravenclaw and his new DADA teacher were all gathered around a bed that held his star Gryffindor pupil.

"I, Potter's Sweeper, am healing him from the abuse you left him to. She, Potter's Sweeper, is here to help me. He, my cousin, is here because he led me here. He, Blaise's friend, is here for moral support." Seth rattled off briskly. He kept the fact that Draco was Potter's mate to himself. He really didn't want Dumbledore to have that leverage over the other teens.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what that means, nor Ms. Lovegood's comment about Manar. Also Mr. Malfoy, I congratulate you on your recent birthday and hope you have happy hunting for your mate." Dumbledore replied, a crack in his omniscient personage.

"You already know what a Sweeper and a Keeper do." Seth stared at Dumbledore.

"Though if you really need to refresh your knowledge, a Keeper is the body guard of a Shadow and a Sweeper is the person who sweeps all the gunk away from the Shadow and tries to find the Shadow's soulmate." Draco interjected frowning, highly unimpressed by Dumbledore.

"As for a Maanar, they are genetically engineered magical creatures. People like me were created by Ministry of Magic and the CIA. We are the product of the first wizard/muggle experimentation coalition. We were born in cycles, and our age depends on what level the doctors were at. The first level, known as the CX level, is made up of combinations of human and various animal DNA. Only two survived, Sirius and Lupin. Then there was the LR level, made up of Human and two or more muggle animal DNA. Only five survived, Yuna, Aviero, Syfer, Bastion, and Cloud. Then there was a level that was entirely wiped out, the VQ level. It had only human and magical creature DNA, none of the subjects lived past the week they were made." Seth took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Then there was my level, the HZ level. We are a mix of human and four or more different types of both creature and animal DNA. Seven of us survived, biggest number of all, myself, Felix, Freya, Vivi, Rikku, Va'an, Leon. After that was the GY level, human DNA mixed with creatures considered beautiful. Only two survived, Lulu and Yuki. Then the MT level, Human and several creatures but only one animal. Only three survived, Garnet, Paine, and Zidane. Then the final level was KL level, which was designed to fly so animal and Creature DNA that could fly combined to human DNA. Once again only two left, Zavier and Alize." Seth breathed in deeply then blew out, trying to suppress the memories. Some were pleasant, but a great deal were not pleasant at all.

Dumbledore frowned turning on his heel. He headed toward his office. He had a lot to think about. He didn't feel the need to respond to Seth at this very moment.


	2. Act 2

**A/N:**  Dont' forget to stop, drop and roll if you catch fire. Thank you Mikiri for beta reading your beta-editing.

* * *

Act 2

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Next morning the four of them stirred in the Hospital Wing, much to Madam Pomfrey's irritation.

Harry hadn't regained consciousness. Draco was sitting farthest from his mate. When his eyes had peeped open, he noticed two things. One was that Harry seemed to restful and second, the moment Draco's eyes fell on Harry there was a glimmer of a smile.

Seth was the next to wake. The moment he did, he had a quick look at Harry's vitals and decided to pull out another vial of potion, this one was blue. Draco had chosen not to ask any questions.

Luna woke the moment that Seth clicked the trunk closed. Luna took a look at Harry then nudged Blaise in the arm to wake him up. Blaise shook his head as he sat up. Each of them had rings under their eyes. They had stayed up equally late watching Harry.

"He's going to be alright. I suggest we all get some food in our stomachs before the wombats arrive." Luna gazed hopefully out the window.

Draco raised an eyebrow. 'What the hell were wombats?'

"Yes. You three go. I'll stay with Harry." Seth responded as if he completely understood what Luna had just said. "He's going to be fine." He stared right at Draco.

"I know." Draco peeled his eyes from Harry then rose from his seat. Blaise and Luna followed suit and they all headed to the Great Hall. As long as Seth was with Harry he would be well protected.

When they entered the Great Hall, there were maybe twenty people there, not including the professors. There were whispers all around them. Draco rolled his eyes and took a seat at the Slytherin table with Blaise, as Luna turned off to sit at the Ravenclaw table. As the other students entered the Hall for breakfast they stared at Draco, Blaise, and Luna curiously, the three under scrutiny ignored the stares. They didn't have the time to care.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Lucius Malfoy entered Dumbledore's office through the floo network. He was hoping this visit would not take long, he was busy with Ministry affiars and other things for the Dark Lord. He'd almost had enough of Draco's whining, that boy needed to learn patience. He was sure to find his mate this year. He turned his head to the right to find Dumbledore was going through a heap of paper work on his desk. Dumbledore looked up from his desk the moment the floo flared.

" ." He rose from his desk. A slip of paper fell off the top most pile and Dumbledore rose from his desk attempting to retrieve it, but Lucius had already walked over and plucked it from the ground. His eyes caught one word 'Manar' and then he placed it back on the pile. The phrase wasn't foreign from him. He wondered why Dumbledore was looking into the mater.

"I've come to visit my son, that is all." Lucius said and turned on his heel and walked toward the door. He really hated being near that detestable man. Unfortunately for him, Dumbledore rose from his chair and followed Lucius out.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Luna rose from the Ravenclaw table. She carried a plate full of breakfast foods and quickly passed by Blaise and Draco. "The wombats are coming." She said and strode from the Great Hall.

Draco and Blaise looked at each other and shrugged. They had no idea what she was trying to say. They returned to his meal a few minutes later, Seth entered the Great Hall, his cloak trailing behind him. Heads whipped around to get a look at him, as he walked up to the head table. He took the empty DADA seat. Some of the girls who had arrived in the hall seemed to have swooned in their seats the moment they realized he was the DADA professor. Draco rolled his eyes and took a bite of food. He looked up and Seth was glaring into his soul. Draco smirked and returned the favor.

Mere seconds later, Lucius and Dumbledore entered the Great Hall. Lucius glanced at his son. The first thing he noticed was that Draco wasn't fidgeting like he had been since his birthday. He was calm, he didn't look like he was trying to guess his mate out of everyone in the room. He was staring at the new person at the Head table.

'Is this my sons mate?' He thought then noticed the way his son seemed to look at the man. 'No. He doesn't wear the look of lust or adoration. Maybe rivalry or warning?' He surmised that his person must have something to do with Draco's mate though.

Calmly, he walked over to the Head Table with Dumbledore. He figured he wouldn't be able to have a word with his son until after breakfast. As he reached the Head Table he sat beside the teen his son was having what appeared to be a silent conversation through glaring. He cocked an eyebrow at his son, who shrugged in response. Seth's head turned to look at the man who had just taken a seat next to him. Lucius felt the stare and turned to look at the teen who was looking at him speculatively. "You are the more magical side of the DADA post?" the teen asked.

Lucius cocked his eyebrow at him and said simply but elegantly "I am here for my son. He is a Veela searching for his mate and needs to be kept calm. I am here only to help him control himself."

"Ah. I see. Makes sense. I am here for my Shadow. He is a student here but he was injured over the summer and Dumbledork does nothing about it. I am called Seth Morsinger. If you were wondering that is." He said. His sentences short and staccato, his gaze redirected itself to the doors. More students were sliding in. Something alerted him to the red headed boy with freckles, entering with a Dryad boy. His eyes drifted back to Lucius.

"Pleasure." Lucius extended a hand to shake Seth's. They shook quickly and then turned back to their respective breakfasts in silence. At some point the hall had started to empty. Draco was the only one remaining on the Slytherin table as the others had left for class. Most of the teachers had gone to their designated classrooms. Seth was the last teacher to rise from the Head Table.

"See you." He spoke bluntly to Lucius and exited the Great Hall. Lucius finally had the chance to speak to his son. He promptly walked away from the Head Table and took the seat across from Draco.

"You've found him?" He raised an eyebrow. Draco nodded. "I am so proud. Is there anything you need?"

Draco shook his head. "Thank you, father." He gave his father a reassuring smile. He knew it wasn't safe to mention Potter. Not to his father.

His father may have proven that Malfoys have bad luck when it came to mates, but Draco's bad luck at Potter being his mate was off the chart in terms of bad luck.

"It's going to be hard since you are both in school. You'll make it. I know it." Lucius put a hand on Draco's patting it lightly. "I've always believed in you, Draco."

Draco felt guilt churn in his stomach. What he couldn't tell his father, he could always entrust the information to another. Later he supposed, after classes were over. He had to visit that office.

"Of course, I'm your son after all." His grin widened to a smirk.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Harry's condition had not improved by lunch time. Luna had missed two of her classes sitting by his side. Though, she didn't seem to care at all. Seth had come to visit Harry, only to find Luna sitting at his side reading a text book upside down.

"He is strong." Luna said without looking up.

"He's safe here now." He walked over and checked his vitals. All of them had improved ever so slightly. "It's safe to go to class." Luna lowered her book and looked at Seth.

"Never assume he is safe, nargels could come at any moment." She rose from her seat snapping the book shut and exiting the hospital wing.

"You're right." Seth mused and with a final glance he too exited the hospital wing.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"Since I doubt that anyone has explained anything relevant to the first coming of age to you puny idiots, listen up." He walked in to the DADA classroom slamming the door shut behind him.

"A pureblood wizard's 16th birthday was a very important one. Due to the fact that there are fewer purebloods in the world, it seems that magic has taken pity on them. At the age of sixteen at the very second they were born years ago, they receive a magical inheritance. There are three different types of inheritances; however, the most common type is a simple power boost. This is when the witch or wizard receives more magic making it easier to do more difficult magics. Next most common is a creature inheritance, of which there are four types. The four types are dominant designated, dominant undesignated, submissive and shadow. A dominant designated is a dominant creature inheritance that has a designated mate, the shadow. On a dominant designated's birthday they receive a short vision of their shadow. On a shadow's birthday they receive their change but that's it." He said as he reached the chalkboard and he picked up chalk. This came to be known as Pure Blood Inheritance." Seth lectured while writing on a chalk board.

"Any questions?" He turned around to address the class. The Dryad, an Sidhe, and the red-head seemed to be whispering with each other. Glaring he turned to his student list. The Dryad was a boy named Neville, the Sidhe was named Seamus and the other was a boy named Ron. He hated to have to do this to his shadow's house but it couldn't be helped. He quietly walked over to the desk between the three and slammed his hand onto Neville's desk. All three of them turned to him frightened.

"Fifteenpoints from Gryfindor." He glared. "One of you, tell me, why we use wands when we don't have to?"

"Using a wand makes our magic easier to access control." Seamus replied steadily.

"Good." He crossed back over to the front of the room, passing by Draco. He looked at him for a moment. He noticed Draco was tense though he wasn't sure why. It wasn't like Draco was his problem. He went back to the chalk board. "Keepers and Sweepers are there to protect their Shadow. They commonly get a name on their wrist the moment their fifteenth birthdays, a year before they go through their inheritance."

He heard a faint sound of snoring. He turned and flung the chalk at its target. Ron yelped and fell out of his seat and yanked the chalk out of his nose. "I don't believe I was finished, Weasley." He glared daggers at the boy.

'What weak reflexes for a Keeper!' Seth thought, as he could already tell that Ron was Neville's Keeper and Seamus was his Sweeper. He could tell his cousin Blaise who was sitting near Draco was fighting not to laugh. He rolled his eyes.

Ron returned to his seat. He was physically fine but his ego was bruised.

"Don't fall asleep in my class. You can keep that piece." Seth gestured to the piece of chalk that had been in Ron's nose.

He walked over to his desk and pulled out another piece of chalk. He returned to the board and continued. "Now, the Shadow is oblivious to all of this. The Keeper and the Seeker must wait until the Shadow is of age to explain things to them. The dominant mate must also wait." He was aware that all eyes in the classroom were on him.

Eventually Seth began explaining what they would be learning in Defense that year and its importance. At some point the class finally ended. He'd gone over all the basics he cared to go over. The next class would be more hands on. He reminded them that he was still waiting for the teacher of the magical half of the class because his powers were blocked off from an attack a while ago.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

When classes had ended for the day, Draco walked into the dungeon. He stopped at  _his_ office. He took a breath and then knocked on the door. The door whooshed open. Severus held the door open with one hand.

"Draco, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked pushing the door open with his arm, wide enough for Draco to enter.

"I need to talk to you, godfather." He gulped fidgeting.

Severus closed the door and cast a silencing charm on the door. He began closing off his office to outsiders. He eventually pointed his wand at Draco and ensured that Draco was not bugged and that his secrets would not get out.

"We are safe to discuss what you wish." Severus took a seat behind his desk and Draco took the seat in front of it.

"…My mate.. is Potter."

Severus frowned deeply. "That is not good."

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

 


	3. Act 3

**A/N:**   **Warning** : If something looks like a pig and sounds like a pig they are probably related to Umbrige. 

-Act 3-

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Dumbledore had started the announcements at dinner.

"Once again I must remind you all that the Forbidden forest is out of bounds. As we well know, magic is not permitted in the hallway between classes. Also I advise all werewolves to visit Professor Snape's office for a wolfsbane potion, as the full moon will be upon us soon. A reminder that Quiditch tryouts will be held-"

The Great Hall Doors opened with a bang, a chubby woman wearing the most disgusting shade of pink walked up to the head of the table. Half the room was shocked that she had interrupted Dumbledore and the other half were wondering who the hell she was. She waved as she walked up to the head table and took the empty seat beside Seth.

"We are pleased to welcome Professor Umbridge, our second Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She will be the second half, working alongside Seth." Announced Dumbledore, a round polite yet fairly unenthusiastic applause broke out the hall.

"As I was saying Quiditch tryouts will take place-"

He broke off casting his gaze at Umbridge. Umbridge was standing rather than sitting. Seth stared at her. This woman had interrupted Dumbledore not once but twice. This time with a really annoying "Hem, hem,"

' Revolting.' Thought Seth, students had no idea what was going on. So she said it a little louder.

This woman had no idea things were run at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore looked taken back for a moment then sat back down. He looked pensive as if he desired nothing but to hear this woman talk. Severus was cringing as if trying not to whip his wand out at this exact moment. McGonagall's mouth had formed a straight line. Eyebrows all around the table were reaching hairlines. Many of the students were smirking, including Draco and Blaise. No one had ever interrupted Dumbledore's announcements.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge smirked.. " for those kind words of welcome."

Her dreadful high pitched talking began. Seth resisted the urge to plug his ears. The students themselves were starting to lose interest. Many were whispering among each other. All he'd gotten so far was something about magical knowledge needing protection. She seemed to think that teaching was some kind of noble profession.

She took a moment and turned around bowing to the Professors. All of them were giving her a variety of dark looks. She turned around and went on. Seth was counting the ways this woman would interfere with his teaching method. By the end of her ridiculous speech, all that he understood was that the Ministry of Magic would be interfering with Hogwarts.

Seth tried really hard not to think of ways to cease Umbridge's existence. Yet they were trailing the back of his mind.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Harry's mind was in a haze. He was in pain and then suddenly he wasn't. His mind was trapped in a dark place. He tried to run though the haze. There was a lot of nothing in this place. The pain flooded back. He felt a presence. Something warm, he wasn't sure what it was. He could barely hold on, his mind drifted once again.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

It was the next day.

Draco was halfway up the stairs when two balloons filled with paint fell upon his head. He smeared the paint off his eyes to look up at that was dropping them only to see several more speeding towards him from two floors above. He shielded his face with his arms as laughter caught on around the stair case. Colin was snapping away on his camera.

Draco growled and slammed turned around to head down the stairs. More paint filled balloons hit him on the back and on the back of his head. His robes were being stained with odd colors. He took a deep breath and twisted his head to look up.

"JUST WAIT TIL MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!" Draco shouted at the top of his lungs as another balloon of paint splattered his face. He took a mouth full and spit it out. He dashed down the stairs. He started to inspect the damage. He rolled up his sleeve and smashed into someone. He went tumbling down the stairs landing with this person cross-legged on top of him.

The only person to have pulled such a feat off was Luna.

"Watch out for the fugelflies next time, Draco." She gracefully lept off him and held out her hand to help him up. Draco twitched and took her hand.

'Is there anything this girl can't do?' He though taking her hand. That was the moment when Luna saw a strange marking on Draco's arm. She stuck her face an inch from it. Then she hissed, quickly retreating from his touch.

"Traitor." She glared, then stomped on his foot and set out stomping up the stairs. When Draco looked down he realized the sleeve he had uncovered before the tumble was the one with the Dark Mark on it.

"Shit." Draco lost grip of the books in his arm and quickly covered the exposed arm with the stained robes. He wasn't used to hiding that arm. He scooped up his things and set off for the Slytherin dormitory to change before his next class.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Luna walked into the Defense Against the Arts classroom. She blinked. Half the room was pink and kittens. The other half was training dummies and all sorts of fighting things. Swords? She walked toward the front of the room. Both Umbridge and Seth seemed to be in some hot conversation. Seth was pointing at the board.. The topic was clearly written in Umbridge's hand writing and read.

' **Defence Against the Dark Arts**

**A Return to Basic Principles.** **'**

Luna gazed dreamily at their discussion, then yanked Seth's arm.

"What are you doing Luna?" Seth hissed as he was being dragged through the pink section with pictures of cats on the wall.

"It's about Malfoy." Luna explained, as they walked into the hallway.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Seth slammed his fist into the wall. Harry should have woken by now. It had taken a lot of will power not the stab that old fool. He'd left Harry in the most atrocious position. He was abused, constantly. Seth looked down long enough just to see Harry's fingers twitch. He heard footsteps and composed himself. Walking around the corner was Draco.

"He's not awake yet." Draco blinked staring down at Harry.

"What gave that away?" Seth snarled then crossed the room, his cape swishing behind him.

Draco took a deep breath. After that conversation with Severus, he knew that there were two ways things could go. Both of them were worth it to keep Harry safe. The big problem was the mark on his arm. He'd inherited the mark on his arm from his father. The Dark Mark made him a traitor. A spy and if Severus was right, he might end up betraying his own mate. Yet, Draco had not given up hope. There had to be a way to keep both his sanity and Harry. He leaned over reaching to touch Harry's face, a hand wrapped around his wrist and yanked him back.

"Don't you dare touch him." Seth roared in Draco's face. Draco cringed and plucked his arm out of Seth's. "You haven't proven yourself. I know about the blasted mark." Draco frowned and crossed his arms.

"So you find out?"

"Luna is very good at her job." Seth grinned. "Now get to class or whatever it is you do." He stared at Draco. Draco took a last look at Harry bolted from the room.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

 


	4. Act 4

**A/N:**  Children under five are naturally curious about fire, doesn't mean they should have any. Props to Mikiri for the Beta reading.  

 

**Act 4**

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Draco ended up in the only unoccupied girls bathroom in the whole school. His whole body trembled. He felt like he was about to throw up. He couldn't do anything. No, what had just happened was worse than even he or Snape could have figured out.

He wasn't used to protecting that part of his arm. He'd forgotten it was there. It was his father's fault. His father was trying to decide what would happen to him. His future. However, Draco was well on his way to trying to win it back. He wondered if he could actually pull through. The last time he'd been in this state he had stolen his father's Firewhisky and drank the whole bottle. After that, Draco ended up in St. Mungos for internal bleeding and bruises.

No, he would not fall to that level again. Yet, what was he supposed to do about Harry. He wasn't awake. Now, Seth probably wouldn't let him walk anywhere near Harry much less talk to him. Who would, after all finding that he had joined the enemies side of the playing field. He crumbled onto the floor, his hands on his head. This was all to much. His world was becoming a rapid hurricane. Proof that he was not meant to be happy.

He sat there slumped on the ground. An echo of foot steps entered the bathroom. He ducked into a stall.

"Where the hell is Harry, I haven't seen him since the entrance ceremony and he looked beat up." Came the voice of Ron.

"Yeah, he did." Seamus responded. "I wonder what happened.

"Doesn't matter, he's always been the center of attention anyway." Ron snarled. "Can't live with the guy, can't live without him."

"That's kind of harsh, Ron." Neville spoke up. "I do not like you treating him this way."

"Yeah, yeah." Ron didn't seem to show any concern to what Neville was saying.

"So there was something you wanted to show us?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah this is where the Chamber of Secrets is." He grinned. "You can only open it with parseltongue though. Since I am your keeper, Neville, I think I should tell you everything that's happened since I've met you."

Draco couldn't bare hearing any more of this mindless prattle. He cleaned his face on his sleeve and rolled his eyes. This was going to be very annoying. He kicked open the stall he was in. Three heads turned to greet him.

"The hell are you doing here?" Ron spat out first.

"Shut up Weasley." Draco rolled his eyes and walked past the three. "... I fail to see what Harry even saw in you in the first place." He leapt aside at the right moment as a spell went past him and hit the wall. He rolled his eyes. He was better off in his dorm. "Later, Weasel."

He ran from the room.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Harry became aware of a strange feeling in his mind. Someone was feeling bad. Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt pain. In the abyss, he reached out his hand. There was a blonde curled up in a ball. His face in his hands. He wept. Harry felt the urge to reach out and hold the boy.

As he reached out, the boy felt closer. Slowly Harry started to realize, that he knew who it was. Draco Malfoy. The Draco Malfoy, who always made hell for him. At first Harry wanted nothing to do with him. Then he saw the pitiful state Draco was in.

Having a heart, Harry reached back out. He had to do something, it looked like no one else was going to.

'Malfoy?'

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Draco has slammed the door to the empty dormitory. Most students were at class at the time. He'd skipped class to see Harry and now he felt worse than he'd ever felt. He raised his wand and locked the door. Severus warned him. Why hadn't he listened?

This year, he was supposed to kill Dumbledore, a fact that he couldn't tell anyone. He didn't even bother mentioning it to Severus. The Dark Lord forbade him from telling anyone. In exchange, his Father wouldn't be killed. They made a pact with an Unbreakable Vow. There was nothing he could do. He dropped to the floor. Seth would see him as an enemy.

Draco yearned with all his heart for Harry's love. He needed to be near him. He wanted him. He just wanted to feel loved. He'd never felt love. His parents treated him like a plaything. He was never allowed to make decisions for himself. His father made sure that he never crossed the line. Sure his physical punishments were bad but he lived through them. Lucius paid off the best people to keep his little secret.

In the end, the only reason Draco wanted to keep his father alive, was simply because he had power and was his father. Look at Harry, he had no real parents. One could see the look of sadness on his face when he watched other people be hugged and held by their parents. Draco didn't want that, he felt alone already.

He slumped to the floor in the middle of the room. Tears slid down his face.

'What am I good for?' He thought sobbing into his hands. He felt like he was a mistake to the wizarding world. He'd never be happy, he'd never be loved, and there was no point going on without Harry.

'Malfoy?' Harry's voice reached inside Draco's mind.

"What?" Draco fell back in shock.

'You can hear me? This is weird. It's like the time I grew elf ears. Now my ears are all pointy.' Harry sounded interested in what was going on. '... Where am I?'

"Harry, it's really you?" Draco spoke out loud, though the same words were repeating in his mind.

'Well, duh, Malfoy.' He did not sound very amused.

"Well, Harry you're in the hospital wing, you have not woken up since Seth brought you to the castle." He returned to sitting normally. "... Looks like we are mates after all."

'What are hell you talking about Malfoy?' He sounded angry. Draco couldn't blame him. As a shadow he had no idea about any of this.

"Mates have special connections with each other. They vary. Looks like we can look into each other's minds. I'm sorry, Harry. I never wanted to drag you into any of this." He folded back into a ball once again. He didn't cry, there were no tears left in him. "... I can't tell you anything more... It's Seth's job." Just his name made Draco quiver. Somehow he knew he'd become the enemy when he meant to be a friend.

'Who's Seth?' Harry sounded confused.

"He's the one who saved you and brought you back to the castle. You looked really beat up..." Draco was more worried about Harry than he had ever been worried about anyone in his life.

'... Well, it's not important anymore.' Was all Harry said. Then there was a moment of silence. 'I think I am going back to sleep.. Don't do anything stupid Draco, you better be around when I wake up. I will hunt you down if you're not there.' He sounded really serious and kind of pissed. Draco didn't want to be on the bad side of that.

"Alright Harry." Was all Draco could promise. Harry's connection slipped, Draco could feel it. Then he had a strange feeling, like he knew Harry was breathing. He could sense Harry's existence.

It was as if a hole in his chest had been filled. He felt warmth, in a place where he'd never felt a flicker of emotion. His heart was beating in his chest. He almost felt alive.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"Draco." Harry mummbled in his sleep.

Seth inwardly cringed. 'The first damn thing he says in days is that traitors name.' He glared out the window. He knew he'd have to return to that stupid class with that fucking prissy pink woman. She reminded him of a pig, or a toad, but mostly a pig.

Ms. Piggy had a stupid style of teaching. What kind of teacher would make students read a book for the whole class period and then give them homework. Okay, he could see that happening in History of Magic. As his mind grumbled over what he was going to do with little miss piggy, he had a strange feeling.

"Oh no." Seth turned in glared at Harry. "You can't be serious. Draco, you've accepted fucking Draco." He couldn't stand being in the same room right now. He was about to leave the room entirely when Luna popped in.

"So, they've managed to connect somehow." She gave a dreamy look while peering through eagle like glasses.

"Tch. They must have one unique connection." He was displeased. "I've got to go deal with Miss Piggy. Watch him will you?"

"I will watch him like a hypogrie." Luna took a seat.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Draco was walking toward his next class. He was very confused. He'd known mates to have strange connections. He'd never heard of a connection known as mind reading. It wasn't even that, Harry could look right into his mind. He however could not. There was something special about Harry. His heart fluttered again. A sense of peace was twirling through him. As long as he knew Harry was breathing, he felt oddly happy.

He hadn't been looking where he was going. His shoulder hit something hard. Draco got recoiled backwards. Draco started to shift getting up and looked up to see Seth.

"... Watch where you are going Blondie." He hissed through closed teeth. Draco cringed and slowly got up and started brushing himself off.

"Yeah, I swear Harry's whoring himself out to Malfoy. Seriously the way that Malfoy was acting, I wonder who else Harry has laid with, he hasn't been attending classes." Ron's voice could be heard around the corner of the hallway.

Seth's glare turned particularly deadly. He walked toward Ron, grabbed him by the back of his robes and dragged him away.

Draco was pissed, he'd whipped out his wand faster than he had ever in his life. Unfortunately for him Seth reached Ron first. He watched bitterly as Ron was dragged away. In his heart he knew Harry wasn't that kind of person. Turning and heading to the next class, he hoped that bastard got more than just a simple detention and a loss of house points, as this was customary in this school.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬


	5. Act 5

 

 **A/N:**  Red heads burn pretty fast in fires. Hint, there's a character death in this chapter. 

**Act 5**

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Seth dragged Ron away and ripped open the door to an empty classroom. He closed the door, magically locking it and silencing the whole room.

"Tch. You can let me go now professor." He rolled his eyes, figuring it was one of those eye to eye kinds of talks most professors give.

It was not as such but Ron wouldn't know until a few minutes later.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

The castle buzzed. Ron had gone missing and so had Seth. There'd only been a handful of students who'd seen the both of them together. Rumors were going left and right. There were some that were so ridiculous. There was this rather batty one where Ron was some kind of spy and he went off on a mission with Seth to save someone somewhere, which made Draco want to simply die on the spot.

No, nothing like that had happened. Everyone had been gathered in the Great Hall, the students had gone out to search. Search they did. They found exactly what they were searching for.

By the expression on Dumbledore's face and the lack of sparkle in his eye as he strode into the Great Hall, one could tell that something was not right. Indeed, for it was the same face that he had made at the announcement of Cedric Diggory's demise.

The other head of houses soon trailed into the Great Hall. Dumbledore took his stand on the pedestal.

"I regret to inform you, there has been a student death in Hogwarts. Upon the rumors of Ron's disappearance in the castle, the teachers searched the grounds. We discovered Ron in the dungeons. He is dead-." There was a scream from both Hermione and Ginny from the Gryfindor table. The other Weasleys were pale with shock. "This was not an act of Voldemort."

Half the Great Hall flinched. Draco was only slightly unnerved by the name. After all, he was told to call him the Dark Lord.

"We are not sure at this time who committed this crime at this time. The head of houses will be conducting an investigation. I ask that for the remainder of the day you all return to your common rooms and do not leave." Dumbledore turned around and walked off the pedestal.

Almost immediately there was the thundering of students, Head boys and girls, and Prefects putting their houses together and heading to their common rooms. Draco didn't really expect Seth to take it that far. He was a student.

Though he did notice that he was rather over protective of Harry, he was about to join the room for the common rooms when a hand plucked him from the crowd. He turned to see Severus.

"With me."

They both exited the hall together. Severus began leading Draco up the stairs. He wasn't quite sure where they were headed. After a few moments Draco started to gather information on their heading. Draco was pleased when they'd reached the top of the stairs right outside the infirmary.

"You need to keep an eye on Harry. He's your soul mate after all." Snape glanced around to see if anyone had followed them. "Especially at times like these, Harry is probably the most vulnerable person in this castle." He sighed then turned to look Draco directly in the eyes. "Trust me; I lost my Soul Mate at a crucial time. You don't want to make any mistakes."

With that he simply shoved Draco through the doors. Draco turned as if to say one last thing to Severus. That sentence was unfinished. In the corner of his eyes, he saw movement. When he looked back, there was Seth, some of his clothes was stained with blood. His eyes looked as if he would bite anyone who came near Harry at the moment. Beside him on a chair reading a book upside down with owl glasses on was Luna.

"You've finally arrived." She said without looking up.

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Draco felt as though he'd been thrown into a den with a very hungry wolf. At first he wasn't determined to make any response. Until he noticed that Harry was twitching in his sleep. He suddenly felt his stomach drop. This feeling was very familiar.

A nightmare!

Draco rushed over to Harry and ran and hand against Harry's cheek. He really had no idea what he was doing but he felt like it would help.

That was until he heard a noise behind him. .

"The hell do you think you are doing, blondie?" He was very close to yanking Draco's arm off.

Draco didn't feel like answering such an obvious question. He simply started humming a simple lullaby, one which he had learned from his mother ages ago.

" _Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are._  


_Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky._

_When the blazing sun is gone, when he nothing shines upon_

_Then you show your little light, twinkle, twinkle, all the night._

_Then the traveler in the dark thanks you for your tiny spark:_

_How could he see where to go, if you did not twinkle so?_

_In the dark blue sky you keep, often through my curtains peep,_

_For you never shut your eye, till the sun is in the sky._

_As you're bright and tiny spark lights the traveler in the dark,_

  
_Though I know not what you are, Twinkle, twinkle, little star_."

He continued calming Harry down until Harry had descended back to a peaceful slumber.

Seth had not expected this from Draco. He didn't expect him to know things about Harry that he didn't already know. That little song but Harry right back to a peaceful sleep, Seth turned to stare at Luna.

"All better." She smiled glancing up from her book for just a moment then returning to it.

"I need to change." Seth frowned, glancing to his right.

"The teachers are looking for the culprit of Ron's murder as we speak." Draco tried not to sound as amused as he was. ".. You're better off not walking around with blood stains." Draco stood up and raised his wand.

"What're you going to do?" Seth glared at him threateningly.

"Part of Death Eater training is to get rid of simple blood stains." He looked guiltily at his wand then flicked it and the blood stains were gone. Seth looked down at his shirt like it was a demon of some sort.

What gave Draco the right to do whatever the hell he wanted? He was considering out right punching Draco in the face when Harry started to move his fingers again. His eyes started to shift. Slowly, his eyes started to open.

'Great timing.' Seth thought irritated.

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Dumbledore passed his study. He already knew the culprit of Ron's death was Seth. He'd harmed one of his students. He wouldn't stand for it. Seth had to go. It was the last straw of many. Umbrige had her ideas of what to do. Dumbledore hated to agree with her but Seth earned a one way ticket out of here. For him there was no trial. Seth was guilty.

 

He knew he'd done the right thing telling Umbridge a send the letter to Fudge.  

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**A/N:** Nursery Rhyme belongs to its creators.

 


	6. Act 6

 

 

**A/N:** Only you can stop forest fires, in Harry's case, the fire would start with or without him. 

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**Act 6**

"Draco.." Harry mumbled weakly as his hands reached out in the air. Draco grabbed Harry's hand and leaned toward his mate. Draco's smirk ticked Seth off.

"It's okay. I'm here." Draco whispered hardly believing that these words were coming from his mouth. With his spare hand he ran a few fingers gently on Harry's face. "You're in the castle. You are safe." He assured him.

Harry felt like electricity was running through his fingertips. Then something in his mind snapped. His memories from before he was unconscious were coming back. He suddenly released Draco's hand and turned to Seth, his green eyes filled with gratitude.

"Thank you, if you hadn't arrived when you did. I would be as good as dead." He frowned then turned back to Draco.

"I wish I had arrived sooner." Seth frowned turning his head toward the window watching rain drops slide down the glass.

"I'm thankful anyone came at all." Harry chuckled lightly. "Hey, are all those for me?" He asked looking at the presents and flowers on a side table.

Seth nodded feeling a chill running down his spine. He had a horrible feeling.

"Harry-"

The infirmary doors slammed open. A pissed off brown haired girl and two boys entered. The girl leading was young and rather short. She walked up to Seth. She was much shorter than him. Seth opened his arms and the girl leapt into them, leaning on him.

""That clue was absolutely no help, Seth!" She mimicked an older voice " _Found a job. See you guys at Christmas. Stay hidden. ~Seth._ That was sooo helpful Seth! Could you be anymore vague? Found a job! You didn't even say what country or world! Helpful much?!" She was yelling in his face.

Seth shrugged. "You and I both know you would be irritated if I was more specific. And we would be in the same position except you would be yelling at me  _about_ being that specific. So I saved us the trouble and decided to be just that vague. I know you love a good mystery." He explained. The pair of people behind them was a tall tan boy with dark, earthy brown hair and shining green eyes, the other was a smaller waif-like black haired blue-eyed boy.

"We found you brother. Obviously. Alize had a bit too much fun finding you. Zavier and I just followed, once again obvious knowledge." The older boy said. Draco raised an eyebrow at these mysterious people. Seth shrugged in response, he really didn't know how they found him, but Dumbledore was going to come find him soon. The air around the castle itself was starting to chill as the rain outside started to become freezing rain. Which meant something was flying closer and from the looks of it more than a few. Perhaps they thought a few dozen would catch him better.

"You just had to get yourself in a shit ton of trouble in your first week." The girl named Alize frowned now backing out of Seth's arm. "We have to leave now." Seth swallowed, it was the last thing he wanted to do with Harry just waking up. He'd have to leave all the explaining to the blondie.

"Seriously, there's no time." Zavier continued. "We were 3.5 minutes ahead of the Ministry…" As the words seeped out there were foot steps behind them.

"So Seth, who are these wonderful young people?" Dumbledore said in his most grandfatherly way, entering the infirmary alongside the current Minister of Magic, Fudge.

Alize stared at him like he was a creep. Then turned and looked at Seth with a gleam in his eyes. "Look it's the creepy meddling old guys." She reached forward grabbing Seth's arm as Zavier and the other boy grinned and stood beside Seth on either side.

"Felix." Fudge grinned far too pleased to see the unnamed youth present.

Harry and Draco stared at the scene occurring before them. They both felt like outsiders. Something was wrong, something was going seriously wrong. The group looked like they were about to go at war with each other. Harry sat up in bed and slipped his glasses over his eyes. He noticed on thing, Dumbledore didn't have a twinkle in his eye like he normally did. His eyes looked old and sad, as if he'd seen too much in his long life.

"Time to go, Felix." Zavier smiled and with that he lifted a chair and smashed a window open spreading glass all over an empty bed.

"You're not going-" Fudge didn't get to finish his sentence as Felix round house kicked his face knocking him backwards on the ground.

"'Til next time." He touched Fudge on the forehead, his eyes grew wide and the Minister of Magic went unconscious. Felix rolled out of the way as the elder Wizard began firing spells at him. Jets of water and fire barely missed him. He grinned as Seth, Alize, and Zavier all jumped out of the window together.

Harry and Draco stared in shock unsure how they would survive such a fall. "We've got to help them." Harry tried to rise from bed and Draco pushed him back on the bed shaking his head.

"You still need to rest. I'm sure they are fine." Draco had gotten the idea from Luna's expression that those three knew what they were doing. Felix dodged a large boulder and dodge rolled Dumbledore and fled out the open infirmary doors. A cold unsettling feeling started filling the void in the room.

Dumbledore looked livid as he fled after the boy. Draco had a pain in his gut. Suddenly his most unbearable memories were starting to fill his head. He understood why as he turned to look at the open window, a Dementor was smiling right at him.

 

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**Flash Back:**

" _Damn it, Draco." Lucious slurred lifting Draco from the bed and slamming him on the floor. "Wake up, Voldemort wants to see you." He glared at his son. His rage flared at this spoiled rotten brat._

" _I'm up.." Draco huffed rising from the floor, his nose bleeding but that wasn't the worst injury he'd ever received. He tried not to frown. His father hated with he frowned._

" _SIR!" His father snapped at him kicking him in the stomach, Draco fell over on the floor cringing in pain. "You forgot sir."_

" _I'm awake sir. I will report to the Dark Lord immediately." He was shaking he knew he was. He wasn't sure how long he could live with this._

 

**End Flash back**

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Draco tried to regain a sense of reality. He was in the infirmary. His soul felt like it was being torn from him.

"My wand?" Harry asked looking around and not spotting it anywhere near him. Draco reached for the side table pulling open a drawer to check there. He could barely focus as reality slipped from him once again.

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**Flash Back**

" _You useless little boy." Lucious grinned running his hands through Draco's hair. "The Dark Lord has a use for you. I'll never be proud of a whiny little brat like you." He started to yank at the strands of Draco's hair. Never pulling them just yanking them. "Draco-"_

 

**End Flash back**

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

'Happy thoughts Draco.. Happy thoughts.' He told himself, He felt something warm dripping from his forehead. He opened his eyes to see worried looking green ones staring right into his soul. He felt trapped. Harry's mouth was moving but he didn't understand.

Luna had walked half way toward the Dementor with a silly grin on her face. "Expecto Patronum." A ghostly form of a white hare shot out of the tip of Luna's wand sending the Dementor away. Luna pointed her want at the glass, it began to fix itself. Warmth spread throughout the room as the glass window was fixed.

Harry kept trying to get Draco to snap out it. He was worried. He had felt the sense of despair that Draco expressed the other day. He didn't like it when Draco got like that.

"Draco? Draco?"

Draco's ears seemed to be working again. His mind came to speed. Loony Lovegood had actually just saved their lives. He would never admit it, ever, but he was absolutely grateful.

"Harry." Draco finally said, winking at Harry. Harry ran a hand across Draco's forehead then reached into his presents producing some chocolate.

"Eat this." His green eyes twinkling into Draco's silver eyes as he tried to comfort his mate the best he could at the time being. Draco accepted the chocolate, sitting up and eating it slowly, as Harry held a cloth to his forehead trying to stop the blood from when Draco's head hit the side table as he collapsed.

 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Felix shot down the stairs running as fast as he could toward a broom closet, Dumbledore was hot on his trail. Lucky for him he'd remembered a lot about the castle from what he had heard. He knew exactly where the Quidditch gear was kept. All he needed was a broom. He turned the corner to find a cloaked figure in white holding a broom with a grin on his face.

"Just like old times, Felix." He grinned, his sharp white teeth glowing.

"Zander." Felix grinned, smiling at him as Zander flipped and got on it ready to fly. Felix hoped on missing a bolt of red by inches. Zander laughed and shot down the hall on the broom, students ducking for cover left and right.

 

 ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬Lacrymosa¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬


End file.
